Flying Birds, Bats and Angels
by RiverFawn
Summary: Richard Grayson, the youngest of the Waynes, is an angel. Literally. Follow him with his older siblings-Jason, Tim, Damian, Steph and Cass- as they bond together...and try to keep Dick safe. Whether as the Bat family or as the Waynes, they'll have crazy adventures. Reverse ! Bat family, Angel ! Dick. Angst, humor, whump, family, hurt/comfort, basically everything... :)
1. Prologue

**Hey, it's RiverFawn! This is the prologue of Flying Birds, Bats and Angels. In this AU, Dick is the youngest and Cassandra the oldest, so here's the ages and identities! **

**Richard Grayson, A.K.A. Corvus: 13**

**Jason Todd, A.K.A. Red Hood: 16**

**Stephanie Brown, A.K.A. Batgirl: 18**

**Timothy Drake, A.K.A. Red Bat: 18**

**Damian Wayne, A.K.A. Grey Bat: 18**

**Cassandra Cain, A.K.A. Blackbat: 20**

**There's no Red Robin or Nightwing or whatever, because the whole reason there were bird names to begin with were because of Dick, who invented Robin. **

**I don't own anything!**

**-Prologue-**

_A long time ago, an angel became trapped on Earth._

_This angel, after countless futile attempts to return to heaven, decided to stay on Earth, and disguised his wings in the form of a wing shaped mask._

_He missed flying, though. If he flew in public, they would most certainly capture him and perform experiments on him. So he chose to take the job that was closest to flying: he chose to be an acrobat._

_When the circus went to Romania, he met a beautiful, kind young woman and had one child with her._

_The child began to show signs of angel blood, though. One eye began turning a silver-gold colour, while the other remained a light, crystal blue, and her wings were fully grown at the age of eight. Her father and mother, afraid for her safety, enchanted her father's mask so that the wearer's wings would be hidden, and the eye would be covered by the mask. They took the surname Grayson, and became known as the Flying Graysons, who the audience recognized by their beautiful half masks._

_Generations later, Mary and John Grayson had a child, called Richard John Grayson. This family lived happily together until when Richard was around eight. His right eye was beginning to show tinges of silver and gold. At that time, an angel killer of the name 'Tony Zucco' was hunting the Graysons down._

_On the night of their final performance, Mary and John know something is going to happen. They tell Richard to stay behind, to wait until his parents had tested it out before he went. They tell him that they loved him._

_That night, Richard Grayson watches, tears streaming down his face, as his parents fall to their deaths. As they join God as real angels in Heaven. They could've saved themselves easily. Could've just removed their masks and flew._

_But they didn't, to protect their secret. To protect their son._

_Bruce Wayne takes him in. Richard meets Jay, Tim, Steph, Big D and Cass. They're wonderful, but Richard could tell that they're suspicious about his mask._

_He finds out about their secret around the same time they find out his._

_"What's your hero name gonna be?" asks Jason one evening. "Angel, or Wing or somethin'?"_

_Dick is silent for a moment, before replying, "Nah. I was thinking of...Corvus."_

_"Why?" Jason questions. The youngest doesn't respond, though, just lets his dark bangs fall to cover his eye. Jason has the feeling that the name's origins are from his parents, and so does not prod any further._

_Each chapter of this story will tell a tale, of tragedy, of humor, and anything in between. Whether as Corvus and the Bats, or the Wayne family, they'll laugh together, cry on each other's shoulders, and most of all, love each other._

**So, how'd you like the prologue? Don't worry, the actual chapters won't be in italics. :) The origins of Corvus shall be revealed sometime in the future!**

**Pleeease review!**

**~RiverFawn**


	2. It's Okay to Cry

**I don't own anything!**

**Song- It's Okay to Cry, by Amanda Wilkinson**

**A depressing second chapter for Flying Birds, Bats and Angels! Yay...**

**I made banana oat cookies and banana-chocolate pudding, just because. Did you know that bananas help with depression? O.o Just learned it on Fruit Ninja.**

**Dick is twelve.**

Dick stared blankly at the full moon, legs hanging off of the roof of the grand Wayne Enterprises building and raven-black wings flapping softly in the pale moonlight.

Today was the anniversary of his parents' death.

To make matters worse, Tony Zucco had broken out this morning, sneering painful insults at his deceased parents and their death while attempting to stab a blade into Corvus's heart. Dick had received two giant, gaping gashes on his side, but the wounds on his heart ached so much more.

_"You let them fall to their deaths...you could have flown to save them, but your precious secret was worth much more than your tati and mami, hmm?" Zucco spat out the Romanian words in contempt. "You let them die...tell me, does it hurt knowing you killed them now as much as it did four years ago?"_

After arresting Zucco, his entire second family, all his older brothers and sisters and his tati, Bruce, had asked him if he was alright and gave him anxious looks. He had just stared blankly ahead and responded quietly. "I'm fine."

He was, however, not fine, and so he had flew to the top of Wayne Enterprises, hoping to find tranquility there. And he had found it. Well, that is, until the sound of hurried, desperate footsteps interrupted the quiet Gotham night.

"Leave me alone, Jay," Dick sighed, his voice slightly muffled by the black wingtips sheltering him.

"We were looking for you. And I know you want privacy, especially after today, but you'll freeze out here. C'mon, kid." Jason offered a hand to Dick, who took it and shakily stood up. "And put your mask back on." Dick obeyed, slipping it on and his soft wings disappeared. "Now let's go."

At Wayne Manor, Jason led Dick to his room, giving him soft black pajamas to change into and going to his own shower.

Half an hour later, Jason tentatively entered his baby brother's room, wincing as he spotted a figure shrouded by black wings, black pajamas blending in. Uh oh. That wasn't a good sign. When Dick covered himself with his wings, it was usually because he was feeling insecure, guilty or miserable.

Jason suspected that the twelve-year-old was all three of those right now.

He sat carefully beside his little brother, fingering a fallen raven feather. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Please, please leave me alone," his brother begged.

"Why, baby bird?"

"Because...because..."

"'Cause what?" Jason persisted.

"Because I-I don't want you to see me c-cry." The response was choked out, with a slight quaver.

Jason's heart was practically torn into pieces. "Ohh...oh, Dickie. C'mere."

Dick hesitantly snuggled up to his older brother, his soft black wings curling around to shelter them both.

"Hey, I'll sing you a lullaby, okay? You try to sleep. I'll sleep with you tonight.*"

Dick nodded slightly as both boys lay on the massive bed.

"Okay. Here we go." Jason shifted and hummed.

"Somewhere along the way we're taught to keep it all together,

We mask the pain we feel inside, to make everyone else feel better.

You wrap your arms around yourself and bury all your sorrow.

You can't hide from your emotions, baby, they'll still be here tomorrow.

It's okay to cry (everybody's gotta hurt sometimes)

Let those tear drops fly (don't even try to dry your eyes)

Don't keep it all inside (in the morning it'll be alright)

It's okay to cry," Jason crooned, stroking Dick's wing tenderly.

"First you gotta fall apart to pick up all the pieces.

If you don't learn to let it go,

The pain inside increases.

It takes more strength to hold it in than to give in and surrender.

Why's the first thing that we learn,

the last thing we remember?

Baby, tears don't make you weak, if only I could make you see,

It's okay to cry," Jason finished.

For a moment, it was so quiet, you could hear Damian's snores. And then, a soft sob broke the silence.

Jason hugged his baby bird tighter, rubbing gentle circles on his back. "There we go. It'll be okay. We love you, little raven."

Dick's tears dripped down onto his silky wing, causing it to droop as if it knew of its owner's misery. Strangely, the tears from Dick's silver eye were turning into feathers as soon as they hit the bed.

Bruce's head popped in, an immensely worried look on his face. Jason waved him off, still consoling Dick_. I got it covered_, he mouthed silently.

_Thank you_, Bruce mouthed back, closing the door softly.

Eventually, Dick's sobs faded into whimpers, and Jason smiled. "There now. Better?"

"I love you, Jay,*" Dick whispered, snuggling closer to his big bro.

"Love ya too, little buddy."

***Don't think of it that way, ya pervs.**

**Nah, I'm teasing.**

**But seriously, don't.**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) be happier!**


	3. Questions You Should Never Ask

Questions You Should Never Ask in Wayne Manor

_You should never ask..._

"No! Timmy, pwease!" Dick begged, his six year old baby voice pleading.

"Shh, it's okay, Dickie," Tim consoled. Well, attempted to, anyways.

Dick squirmed in Damian's arms, wailing tragically, and Tim, Damian and Jason's hearts broke.

"Here, Dickie-bird, it's just a bath," Jason cooed, reaching out for him.

But Dick jerked back. "You want to drown me!"

Damian awkwardly rocked the child back and forth. Unfortunately, Damian was a bit too strong, and the youngest squealed in terror, flapping his wings and hitting Damian in the face.

Surprised, Damian grunted and let go of Dick, who flew (literally), terrified, onto the chandelier.

Two hours later, the others came home from patrol to find four soaking wet boys in one of the bathrooms, covered in feathers.

Bruce sighed. "I take it he didn't respond very well?"

"Ya think?" groaned Jason.

_...why the bathroom is covered in feathers when Bruce and the girls are away._

"What kind of ice cream is this, Martian Manhunter? It looks like strawberry," Jason inquired, slurping up a spoonful.

"I did not know what Earthlings found tasteful, so I mixed in some pig fat." J'onn replied monotonously.

Jason spit out his ice cream, coughing, while Dick burst into insane giggles.

"Also, I had blended some pig blood for colouring," J'onn added and Jason ran to the washroom while Dick fell onto the floor, laughing.

_...why Jason detests strawberry ice cream._

"Hey, what's that sound?" Stephanie queried as Bruce, Dick and Cass lifted their heads.

"I hear it too!" Dick exclaimed after a moment.

"It's coming from upstairs," Bruce murmured, intrigued.

"Tim room," Cass said abruptly, motioning for them to go.

At the door, the four winced as the unbearable sound grew louder.

Bruce quickly knocked. When there was no response, he knocked the door down.

"Cause you are, the piece of meeee, I wish, I didn't neee-eed- BRUCE!" Tim gasped as Stephanie and Dick shrieked. It was then that Bruce realized two things:

One, Tim was almost completely...erm...bare. Two...his son was a terrible singer.

_...why the song Clarity by Zedd is banned in the Manor. As well as Tim's singing._


End file.
